For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-179816 provides a system that identifies a workflow from a workflow number selected by the user operating a scanner and performs, on scan data generated by the scanner, various processes specified in the identified workflow, such as a scanning process, a character recognition process, and a numbering process.